二人のアニキ
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Saat Obi Wan datang dan pergi, yang sakit hati bukan hanya Otae, Shinpachi, ataupun Gintoki. /Obi Wan arc timeline. Kagura PoV. Rate cuma buat jaga-jaga./ RnR?


Aku masih bisa mengingat jelas kejadian minggu lalu itu. Sore itu melekat di ingatanku. Hari dimana aku hanya diam membeku, karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku alami.

* * *

**二人のアニキ**

_futari no aniki (lit. Two brothers)_

Karena hubungan saudara terlalu rumit dan manis untuk dimengerti.

* * *

Hari itu sudah beranjak sore saat aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Anego dan Gin-chan soal si manusia laser. Aku mengerti garis besarnya. Hanya dengan melihat Anego bersimpuh di depan Gin-chan seperti itu saja membuatku mengerti seperti apa keadaan hati Anego.

Sama sepertiku.

Dulu, waktu bergetar memegangi kaki ayahku yang bersiap membunuh kakakku.

Batinku ikut bersujud di depan Gin-chan bersama Anego saat itu. Karena aku tidak mau ada yang merasakan ngilu di hati sepertiku.

Tapi saat itu aku tak mengerti apa yang Gin-chan pikirkan. Berbeda dengan papi yang membiarkan kakakku hidup, dalam kedipan mata dia menyerang si manusia laser. Menghasilkan air mata anego dan amarah Shinpachi.

Aku terpaku.

Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia seperti bukan Gin-chan saat melempar Shinpachi dan mengatakan kalau si manusia laser itu hanya sampah. Dingin dan tidak bersahabat auranya saat itu.

Tidak hanya itu, Gin-chan hampir membuatku menangis saat berkata pada Shinpachi,

"Lihat wajahku. Apa ada wajah seorang kakak?"

Sore itu sepi, dan tak berangin. Kalimat itu terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Tiba-tiba ngilu itu datang lagi setelah sekian lama.

Ngilu yang sama saat kakakku berkata, "Aku tidak butuh adik lemah." dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku juga menatap punggung Gin-chan saat itu. Pergi, meninggalkan kami.

Bohong.

Itu tadi bukan Gin-chan.

Pertanyaannya bodoh, seperti menghancurkan semua kehangatan dan ketulusan hatinya yang kurasakan selama ini.

Kembalilah dan katakan kalau kau tadi bercanda, Gin-chan!

Seperti belum cukup, mereka datang. Si gerombolan penghisap pajak dan suruhan Kyuu-chan. Menghalangi saja!

Tapi, entah harus bersyukur atau tidak. Semuanya malah menjadi jelas.

"_Danna_ menundukkan kepalanya di depan kami. Meminta kami menjaga kalian dan memberikan dia waktu untuk mencari cara agar laki-laki itu bisa kembali."

Kalimat itu masuk ke telingaku dan tercerna cepat. Aku muak. Muak pada diriku yang senaif itu berpikiran Gin-chan meninggalkan kami. Muak karena tidak tetap percaya saja padanya.

Baru ingin kutarik kerah si Sadis itu, tapi Shinpachi mendahuluiku, menanyakan kalimat yang sama dengan apa yang ada di kepalaku, "Kenapa?! Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini?!"

Tapi yang menjawab bukan si Sadis, yang menjawab justru Anego dengan suara lemah, "Dia belum menyerah. Sebenarnya, justru dia yang belum menyerah untuk mengembalikan Obi wan-nii sama."

Cukup sudah, tak ada alasan lagi aku bertahan disini.

Tidak sampai satu meter aku melangkah, kudengar suara si Sadis, "Mau kemana kau?"

Tanpa menoleh, kujawab cepat, "Tentu saja ke tempat Gin-chan."

"Bodoh juga ada batasnya. Kau dengar tidak, Danna meminta kami menjaga kalian? Tunggu sampai kuperlihatkan foto—"

"Diam!" Aku mendengar diriku berteriak, berbalik kukatakan telak dimukanya, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu, tapi aku, seorang adik juga punya harga diri! Untuk tidak dipandang lemah dan terus dilindungi!"

Ada hening sejenak saat dia menatapku. Aku bertahan mendelik padanya. Masih berniat menahanku? Tinjuku siap melayang ke mukamu Okita Sougo!

Tapi,

"Lakukan sesukamu." Dia berkata pendek setelah menghela napas.

Aku tak merasa perlu berterimakasih padanya. Aku berbalik, berlari pergi, dengan Shinpachi dan Anego mengikuti. Kurasakan pandangan mata polisi sadis itu menusuk punggungku.

Shinpachi mendahuluiku sampai di gedung itu. Tepat waktu dia itu, Gin-chan tertolong karenanya. Aku terpaku. Kulihat Gin-chan tergeletak penuh darah, Shinpachi di depannya, berhadapan dengan si manusia laser dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"…Dan juga, kalau dia tak akan kembali pada kita."

"Jangan katakan itu." Gin-chan berusaha berdiri, "Aku janji pada kalian untuk mengembalikannya pada kalian. Tunggulah.. Tunggulah sebentar lagi! Aku pasti.." Dia berusaha berdiri, bertumpu pada bokutounya yang bergetar, "Aku pasti mengembalikannya.. Sialan.. Sial.."

Aku terdiam.

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak seperti papi yang membiarkan saja kakak? Sehingga tidak perlu ada lebih banyak darah yang mengalir.

Gin-chan, hentikan saja…

Memang egois, tapi aku tidak mau Gin-chan mati karena si manusia laser itu. Cukup kakak saja yang meninggalkanku. Shinpachi dan Anego harus merasakan pilu karena harus memilih, tapi aku tahu mereka sudah sadari hal itu. Sekeras apapun, si manusia laser tak akan kembali. Sekarang, Gin-chan atau kehilangan keduanya.

"Sudahlah, sudah cukup. Jangan pergi, Gin-san. Kalaupun Hajime-nii kembali dan bumi selamat, kami tidak akan tertawa tanpa kau." Perkataan Shinpachi itu membuktikannya. Dia dan Anego sudah menentukan pilihan dan menghadapi resikonya.

Shinpachi maju menuju si manusia laser. Usaha Gin-chan untuk mencegah, membuatnya jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Gin-chan!" Aku berlari mendekatinya.

Parah. Parah sekali. Luka sehabis bertarung di istana kemarin dulu belum sembuh betul, dan kini luka itu terbuka lagi. Ditambah luka baru yang sama-sama mengeluarkan darah segar.

Aku tahu Gin-chan tidak peduli semua itu.

"Kau dengar tidak? Tunggu dulu." Tegas suaranya saat memanggil Shinpachi.

Dia berikan Bokutounya pada Shinpachi. Shinpachi memandang Gin-chan dengan kemantapan di bola matanya.

Aku tahu ada rasa iri di wajahku saat memandangnya. Aku iri pada Shinpachi yang bisa menghadapi sosok kakaknya. Dengan mantap dan keteguhan hati. Tidak sepertiku yang lemah. Tidak sepertiku yang masih ragu-ragu tertipu rasa haru saat bertemu lagi dengan si kakak bodoh itu di Yoshiwara.

Shinpachi berhasil.

Berhasil membuktikan kalau dia tidak lemah dan menarik kembali kakaknya dari pengaruh mesin itu. Semua mestinya berakhir bahagia kan? Anego dan Shinpachi tidak harus memilih apapun kan?

"Suara kalian sampai padaku, hingga pada akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan diriku yang setengah lagi.."

Tapi kenapa, lelaki itu malah berkata seperti ingin pergi meninggalkan Anego dan Shinpachi?

"..Akhirnya, aku bisa pulang tanpa rasa malu. Thank you very hamnida.."

Jangan, jangan berkata seperti itu!

Hentikan!

"Karenanya, tetaplah disini selamanya. Kita bisa bermain saber bersama lagi, kali ini, aku akan memanaskan air dengan benar, karenanya..", Aku mendengar diriku bicara dengan ragu-ragu, "Karenanya.. jangan berkata seolah kau mau pergi meninggalkan kami. Jangan tinggalkan Shinpachi dan Anego sendirian." Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Tenang saja," Balas lelaki itu, tersenyum, "Aku hanya mengambil benda yang tertinggal di angkasa sana. Karena itu, pelatih Sakata, sampai saat itu, tolong jaga semuanya untukku ya?"

Gin-chan tak menjawab, hanya memandang lurus si manusia laser dan beranjak berdiri. Dengan tertatih, dia melangkah pergi.

"Ayo pulang," Katanya sambil berjalan, tak ada yang bergerak, dia mengulangi, "Kalian dengar tidak? Kalian tidak lupa ajaran Beam Saber lagi kan?"

Ada hening sejenak sebelum Anego angkat suara,

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja Obi wan-nii sama, kami tak akan menangis lagi. Karena itu, berjanjilah satu hal saja."

Anego mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum dan akhirnya berbalik pergi dengan Shinpachi di sampingnya. Aku mengikutinya. Saat itu kudengar suara laki-laki itu,

"Ya, aku janji, kita pasti bertemu lagi."

Kami keluar dari gedung itu diiringi gemuruh pertempuran antar laser. Cahaya biru kekuningan menyinari langkah kami yang mulai menjauh dari situ.

Kami melangkah perlahan, Gin-chan di papahanku masih tertatih. Kupandang wajahnya yang tak berekspresi apa-apa, berbeda dengan Shimura bersaudara di belakang kami yang mulai meneteskan air mata dengan bibir tersenyum.

Kucengkram erat kimono Gin-chan di rengkuhanku sambil terus berjalan.

Aku ingin terus tetap mampu berjalan, sampai di rumah, merawat luka Gin-chan dan tertidur. Agar terbangun besoknya dan teringat bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi.

Walaupun absennya Shinpachi keesokan harinya dan rentetan ingatan di kepalaku ini menyadarkanku kalau semua itu bukan mimpi.

Bukan mimpi dan pikiran-pikiran serta perasaan menyakitkan ini masih tersisa di benakku. Menempel di kepalaku seperti debu. Aku ingin hilangkan semuanya ini. Sementara pun tak apa.

Karena ini menyakitkan.

Ini menyakitkan bagaimana aku menyangsikan Gin-chan, menyamakan si kakak bodoh dengannya. Mengingat betapa egoisnya aku untuk berpikir Anego dan Shinpachi harus memilih, sedangkan aku boleh mendapat keduanya.

Sekarang Shinpachi dan Anego menghilang. Membuat Gin-chan semakin sering ke pachinko, membuatku tak ada pilihan lain kecuali termenung di taman bersama Sadaharu seperti saat ini.

Aku tak tahan suasana suram seperti ini! Arg!

Oh! Mungkin, melemparkan payungku pada si Sadis yang barusan lewat bisa membuatku lupakan semuanya sementara?

Ayo kita coba.

.

.

* * *

Author note:

Ini cuma ketikan iseng hasil nonton ulang Obi Wan arc, saya harap saya gak melukai otak siapapun karena kekacauannya :) Buat saya Obi Wan arc punya kesan tersendiri, karena unsur kekeluargaan yang diangkat Sorachi-sensei.. Dan Kagura kurang menonjol di arc itu, jadilah mentrigger otak saya untuk bikin tulisan ini :)

Caci makinya saya persilahkan... Tim FFn bikin kotak review unyu itu susah payah lho..

Salam,

Sakurazaka Ohime


End file.
